Round 2?
by Mischief-Science
Summary: Jane simply wants to get some work done on a cold winters night, but Loki just won't let her... (Rated M for safety!)


**I OWN NONE OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS; THEY BELONG TO MARVELS. I at least own the plot ^u^ **

Jane wasn't one for the cold. She hated it. It was well, cold! Jane was wrapped in so many blanket, that she lost count after ten. Loki on the other hand didn't seem like it was bothering him at all. He sat on the couch, knees a mile apart, taking up most of the room. Jane sent him a glare, and pushed his knees away from her. "Could you keep on your side of the cushion?!"Jane hissed. Loki gave her a sulty smile.

"What are you going to do about it, if I don't, Jane Foster?" Loki practically purred her name. It always made her weak to the knes when he did that. She shook her head, and glare once more at him.

"I'll..." Jane paused, and scrunched up her brow in thought. How could she possibly threathen a God? Mostly the Trickster God himself. "I'll come back to you..." Jane sighes in annoyance. Loki smirked at her.

"Aw, have I upset the little lamb?" Loki leaned towards her, ready to plant a kiss on her lips. Though his lips never met the normal soft pair he has grown fond of, but leather. Loki gave Jane an annoyed look now, Jane had pushed up her book to cover her lips from him.

"What makes you think that, Big Bad Wolf?" Jane smiled at him.

"Big Bad Wolf, huh?" Loki smirked, before grabbed Janes book, and yanking it away from her. "That does in fact sound like me." Loki purred. He leaned forward, and began to leave rough kisses down her throat and onto her shoulders.

Jane let out a unlady like groan, before glaring heatedly at Loki. "I don't think so, mister. Not on the couch!" Jane complained. Loki let out huff.

"Don't be so uptight! It's just a couch." Loki got off her, and laid against the arm rest, looking at her. "Just one round?" Jane eyes narrowed into slits.

"No! Plus, I have work!" Jane got up, and shrugged her layers of blankets off. She instantly shivered when the cold made contact with her skin. Loki watched her with amusement as she stayed still for a moment, taking in the cold.

"Cold little Lamb? I have a fleece you could borrow, my dear." Loki stood up, towering over the mortal beside him.

"No. Now, go kick puppies or whatever you do alone." Jane stepped out of the living room, and into the dinning room. Her lap top was placed on the beaten down oak table. Loki continued to watch her with intense amusement.

"Dearest, do you really think I kick puppies in my alone time?" Loki laughed ever so slightly. Jane's face twisted with confusion, and she began pushing on the keys of her keyboard.

"I don't know, and don't exactly care, Loki!" Jane hissed out, glaring at her screen. "What the hell!" Jane scolded out at her laptop, Loki walked over to her, looking over her shoulder.

"Hm, it seems like you can't do your work. My, that's unfortunate." Loki leaned his head down, and placed a firm kiss on her neck. Jane swatted him away.

"What did you do to my laptop?!" Jane sent him a murderous glare. Loki shrugged.

"Why do you accuse me of such things, my darling?" Loki tilted his head, and giving her an innocent look.

"I don't know. You tell me, God of Lies and Mischeif!" Jane narrowed her eyes. "Fix my computer!' Jane grabbed Loki's ear, pulling slightly on it.

"Jane, let go of my ear." Loki sighed, and pulled her hand away with ease.

"Don't fix my computer, and I will never sleep with you again." Jane narrowed her eyes threathening. Loki glared.

"You wouldn't dare." Loki growled.

"Try me." Jane stood up.

"Fine, good luck with fixing your computer alone, my dear Jane." Loki left the room. Jane was slightly confused.

"Loki?!" Jane went after him. "Please! I'm so close to a breakthrew!" Jane was practically begging him. Loki was laying on the bed they shared.

"And?" Loki rose a delicate eyebrow.

"Please Loki." Jane begged.

"What's in it for me?" Loki looked at her, smirking slightly.

"The great satifacation of doing something good for someone else?" Jane smiled. Loki shook his head.

"I don't think so, Foster." Loki lips twisted into a cruel grin. "I've got something." Loki chuckled at look on Jane's face. She must have knowm as well.

"I've already told you no though!" Jane whined slightly. Loki laid flatly on his back.

"I don't think I will fix that computer problem then." Loki smirked at Jane's defeated look.

"Alright! Fine!" Jane threw her arms up into the air. Loki smiled at that and stood up, ready to kiss her.

"No! Computer first." Jane pursed her lips, Loki sighed

"Fine." Loki snapped his fingers, Jane heard her computer start up, she was about to run to it, but Loki wrapped his arm around her waist. Pulling her into his chest. "Don't forget my reward." Loki growled roughly, thrust his hips against her. Jane squeaked, and subconsciously rolled her hips against his.

"Just a little bit of research...Please.." Jane bit her lip, biting back her moans of pleasure as Loki's graceful hands groped her breast, twisting her nipples through the cloth of her shirt.

"No." Loki ran his tongue down her neck, teasing her nipples with just the lightest of touches. "No bra today? My, you are quite the vixen." Loki purred roughly against her throat. Jane let out a loud gasp when Loki lifted her into his arms.

"P-Put me d-down!" Jane stuttered out, huffing sligtly. Loki ignored her request and took her the living room. "I m-mean it! P-Put me d-down!" Jane sputtered out, huffing sligtly. Loki ignored her request and took her to the living room, he placed on the couch, and quickly kissed her with passion before she could say anything else. 

**!~~~~~~~~~~~~!**

Jane streched out on the couch. She was aching in all the right places, and she was curled against a very naked Loki.

Loki smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "Wasn't that bad, huh?" Loki laughed when Jane swatted him across the chest.

"Shut it." Jane huffed, an placed a kiss against the corner of his mouth.

"Ready for round 2?" Loki suggested with a slight smirk. Jane stared at him.

"What?!" Jane blushed and sat up. "No way! I have work!" Jane was about to get up, but ended up falling back on him. "Okay, maybe it can wait.." Jane stifled a yawn. Loki shook his head.

"Does that mean it's a yes for round 2?" Loki grinned at her glare.

**(A/N: I've been wanting to contribute to the Lokane shipping for awhile, but never wanted to post my stories...So enoy my shitty one-shot! ) **


End file.
